


In Blackest Night and Brightest Day

by bookw0rmy



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not a DeanCas fic but you can take it as so, Tumblr AU, comic shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookw0rmy/pseuds/bookw0rmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That had been three years ago, Nico still worked at the comic book store. He was 23 and a senior in college. He still had no idea what that boy’s shirt color looked like. People said that it was normal and some people didn't get to see, truly, until they were almost 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Blackest Night and Brightest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on Tumblr: “au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate”  
> Link: http://daisugass.tumblr.com/post/83556716953/au-where-everything-is-black-and-white-until-you
> 
> I'm pretty sure none of these characters are mine except for the two that are.

He was in the comic book shop and it was always a sense of excitement and anguish. There were often people from all ages that passed through here. Their faces lit up as soon as they passed through the threshold. There was a girl who had been talking to him and flipping through page after page, with evident disappointment, he might add. She had been pretty. Skin darker than the average and almond shaped eyes. She was also very interesting and could tell him basically any Deadpool fact. Though, he kind of liked Captain America better, but didn’t have the heart to tell her. He took solace in the fact that her outfit consisted of dark tones and her hair was a bright shade of something. He had tried to guess but really didn’t have an idea. She sighed for had seemed like the millionth time.'

 

The door had chimed, and she and he looked up to see a boy about their age walk in. His skin was light and he wore a bright colored Spiderman shirt. Nico liked to think that his shirt was blue; well they said Spiderman wore red and blue. Blue sounded like a better color. The boy walked over to the counter, “Do you have the latest Deadpool by any chance?” The girl Nico had been talking to replied, “I have it in my hands.” The two turned to each other and looked as though they had seen a ghost. The boy blinked furiously, while the girl’s eyes widened so much that Nico thought that something was seriously wrong. Tears fell from the boy’s face and the girl immediately put her hand on his shoulder and said that they could read the comic together, walking away from the counter. Nico knew what happened and let out a sigh, looking at the boy’s shirt, wondering if he could ask what color the shirt was.

 

            That had been three years ago, Nico still worked at the comic book store. He was 23 and a senior in college. He still had no idea what that boy’s shirt color looked like. People said that it was normal and some people didn’t get to see, truly, until they were almost 30. He continued putting comics in their respective places. His boss, Dean, said he did a fine job and would miss him when Nico graduated. Nico smiled at the thought. He flipped through the pages of Blackest Night in his hand. This was a big seller for people who could see clearly, so they always had plenty. Nico finished up and checked on a few customers, directing them to what they were looking for. He grabbed one of the latest issues of the Justice League and went to go sit behind the counter. He finished the comic a little too quickly and went to ask Dean if he could watch the register while Nico went to go on break. Dean happily nodded and took up Nico’s position.

 

            Nico walked back from the break room and thought about asking Dean what color his husband’s eyes were, but decided that was a weird question, so he vetoed it. He was walking back up to the register just as Dean was finishing up with a group of customers, though it seemed as though only one had actually bought something. Said person shook Dean’s hand and muttered something about being back next week for the new Aquaman. Dean promised that Nico would keep one saved for him and the boy grinned even harder. Nico didn’t really meet eyes with the boy, as he was trying to keep an eye on the pack of girls behind him giggling and whispering. Nico went on with his shift, school, and his week.

 

            It was a Wednesday and he was so tired. There had been so many customers today. It was strange, because even Nico would just buy comics at home if he didn’t work at a comic store. The bell on the door chimed, signaling someone’s entrance. The boy walked over to the counter. He looked vaguely familiar. The boy looked him in the eyes and opened his mouth. Nico could feel the color drain from his face faster than the fastest man alive. However, the color now spreading in the boy in front of him eyes was something to behold. It was such a bright color. He wished Dean could tell him what color it was. The boy squeaked and mumbled something unintelligible. Nico cleared his throat as more colors spread into his vision. Nico looked down at his own skin and noticed that it was still pale, like his father always said.

 

            “Uh-uh, um, I have an Aquaman on reserve for me.” The boy said. Nico nodded. This guy was his soulmate? Keyword: guy! Nico knew Dean was a homosexual, but he thought that he would have figured it out by then. He thought girls were pretty. He had never wanted to be with one and it’s not like he was one of those people that wouldn’t date unless it was the one. Well, he liked to think he wasn’t, but he hadn’t exactly ever tried to date anyone. The boy poked Nico from across the counter.

 

            “I’m Percy.” The boy with the colored eyes said. Nico gulped.

 

            “I’m Nico. Nice to meet you.” He said while handing the boy the requested comic. His head was spinning and he had to remind himself, _It’s okay, Nico. Just breathe. They say that it’s easier just to act normal._ The boy, Percy, handed him a five dollar bill, Nico rang him up, gave him a receipt, and bid the boy a good day. Something flashed in the boy’s eyes, but he nodded and left.

 

            Nico went to the shelves and started to pull comic after comic off the shelf turning page after page. He started to cry and he wasn’t sure if people came in and left immediately or if the gods had given him this moment of privacy. He couldn’t think clearly and wondered if he had messed up the rest of his life by not being more like the girl that knew every Deadpool fact. He wished he knew every Aquaman fact. Nico felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet a pair of eyes. One belonged to Dean and the other to his husband. Dean’s eyes were a different color than the man beside him. His were as vivid as Percy’s, but not the same. Dean must have noticed something, because he motioned for his husband to go to the back room.

 

            It was just Nico and Dean now on the floor surrounded by comic books. “Nico, what happened?”

 

            “I can see.” Dean’s eyes widened and he looked around. His face softened. He motioned to the comics around him.

 

            “So what’s your favorite then?” Nico looked at the rainbow of colors around him that used to mean nothing, but now felt like so much more. He picked up an Aquaman comic and pointed at the ocean behind him.

 

            “This was the color of his eyes.” Nico felt the tightening in his chest again. Of course there were soulmates of the same gender, but Nico’s family never had any of the kind. Would his family be disappointed? Nico felt more warmth rolling down his face. Dean pulled him close as if knowing what Nico was thinking.

 

            “That’s a nice sea color.” Dean closed shop and told Nico to take some time off if he wanted. Nico didn’t really want to. He came to work every day for the next week. He didn’t mention anything to his family. He didn't have class this week, so it was work and Dean introducing him to all the things that he thought was cool when he first finally saw color. Like a Rubik’s cube. Nico was playing with the cube when Percy walked through the door again. He had on a…neon orange shirt. Dean had been introducing him to all the different variations of colors and their names. Orange wasn't too flattering on a person if Nico had to say something about it.

 

            “IforgottoaskforyoutoputacomiconreerveformelasttimeandI’msorryandIthinkyoureyesareareallynicebrown.” Percy attempted to say with determination and a red face. Nico felt heat warming his face.

            “I meant, uh, I forgot to ask for you to put a comic on reserve for me last time and I’m sorry. I also think that your eyes are a really nice brown.” The boy with the sea colored eyes said with a definite slowness raising his eyes to look at Nico’s. “I looked at pictures all week and your eyes are kind of the color of maple syrup. I like maple syrup on my pancakes. My mom used to make me blue pancakes and they taste good. It’s not like they’re bad or anything.” Percy continued, rambling now out of nervousness. Nico bent down to get the comic he had on reserve for Percy anyways.

            “It’s okay. I saved you one.” Nico said as he slid the comic to the boy. Percy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone beta for me okay, 'cause I'm probably horrid at it.  
> Review? Even if it's just a smiley face.


End file.
